Death in the eye
by greeneyeshirt
Summary: Joey has always been teased for who he was and the interests he had but now looking death straight in the eye, he isn't gonna go down without doing something worthwhile. His family seems to ignore him more and more. No one wants to be around him and it's starting to get on his very last nerve. Will the Rooney family notice in time without Joey telling them?
1. Good morning?

The cold chilly wind swirled in circles collecting snow to add to the small tornado. The temperature just below freezing point making flurries fall from the white sky every few minutes. A small bricked building sat on the field, a parking lot in front and a pair of glass doors showing the light illuminating inside. A lit up sign saying 'Clinic' was on top of the roof.

I was sitting in a small room on one of the two chairs that were placed next to the heavy wooden door. Next to the chairs was a desk with cabinets above and in front of me was a metal bed with white sheets placed on top. From where I sat I could here the sound of the nurse's shoes clicking down against the tile flooring. The noise was going in my direction and the closer it got the faster my heart sped.

Shivers ran down my spine repeatedly. Why did everything have to be cold and white in a hospital?

The doctor's office was never my favorite place. Heck! Who would even like to go to the doctors. It always meant there was something wrong with ya'. The last time I was here it was because I broke my arm from accidentally falling down a flight of stairs. When the doctor was directing me to take an X-ray scan, with every step I took the more horrific it seemed people were moaning in pain, others crying or panicking.

The whole scene freaked me out and ever since then I would try and steer clear of the doctors every chance I got. But there were some exceptions I would allow and one of them were now.

The reason i'm here? Well it's a short story. A really short one. But if I knew the news I was about to be delivered I would have rathered not knowing.

 _13 hours ago…._

I woke up in a irritated mood, the alarm clock kept doing the same annoying ringing sound over and over again, for the past ten minutes. I already tried ignoring it but last night I thought the only way to get myself out of bed was to put the alarm clock on the other side of the room. Big mistake. I didn't want to get up to press snooze.

It's just too far away.

The same old telephone ringing sound came again this time louder than the last time. "Ugh…" I moaned and threw the blue comforter to my left and swung my legs to the right over the side of my bed.

Oh, how I loved my full feeling carpet. It was a tan color and over an inch thick. My toes dug deeper into the fluff and I welcomed the feeling.

My twin sized bed was up against the wall and on the right side there was another one. Instead of a navy blue blanket it was black with green and red stripes. I share a room with my baby bro, though he acts more like a scientist in a thirteen year old body. He takes high school classes too so you could guess that pretty much makes me the youngest.

I'm fifteen years old and i've been teased my entire life. It didn't matter if I was in school or not, having interests in video games, comics, and movies won't get you very far unlike my older sister Maddie.

Maddie's sixteen so is her twin, and there has been enough times where you could mess up who's who. But Maddie signature style is wearing her blonde hair in a ponytail and having glasses.

I'm actually kind of happy that i'm not the only one in the Rooney family to wear glasses. I just wish it wasn't Maddie, she's a star athlete. She shouldn't have to worry about her sight during a game. Anyways… Maddie is just cool and popular, she knows how to stand up to bullies. Too bad none of the bullies she beat up were the ones that made me a victim. I guess that never really mattered, she's my sister and I have to love her no matter what. Right?

It's cool in all, having a big family I mean. But there's downers to it, like for as long as it's been it just seems natural for my mom, Karen, and my dad, Pete, to not give as much attention as everyone else.

I shook my head. Those thoughts always led me to the beginning of depression. I've tried steering clear from that since the day I could think.

When I was eleven and my sister, Liv, who's an amazing actress left for Hollywood, I was sad for a long time until I realized my parents would start giving attention to me. Well that's what I thought anyways… Four years later Liv came back and the spotlight I wanted from my parents just worsened ten folds.

I huff out an annoyed breath of air. It's time for school anyways. "Get up little man! Time for-" I cut myself short when I notice he's gone. "I guess the little brown haired scientist forgot to get me up. That's okay. I needed a little more sleep anyways." At the last word my voice dropped down to my throat.

The feeling of forgetfulness weighed down in my gut and as soon as I felt it I pushed it out of my system.

I smile getting out of bed and put my black rimmed glasses on. Today was going to a good day, easy and relaxing is what i'm rooting for.

I took only two steps before my sight turned fuzzy and black spots started popping up. I put my hand to the yellow painted wall to keep my balance and rub at my eyes.

A wave of headaches and nausea hit me next and the beating in my ears go from minor thumps to a hammer repeatedly putting a hole in my skull. I grit my teeth in pain, I prayed and prayed it would be over soon. Barely registering that I put my other hand to my lips that had suddenly numbed and it quickly spread to each part of my body.

I tried switching from one leg to the other but my muscles tightened up refraining me from moving. The feeling in my stomach made it like I was on a rollercoaster going upside down. A moment later it was all gone. There was no more numbing or a sickening feeling, it all just disappeared leaving me in a state of frantic trying to breath in as much air as I could. It was like gold to my lungs the heavenly air surrounded me and the blurs of light disappearing as if it never happened. I shook my entire body to see if my muscles would tighten and stared down at the floor in complete shock.

What was that? It hurt like crazy for a second but then vanished the next second. Should I tell my parents? This could be more serious than I think, I nod my head to agree with myself.

Slowly walking down the steps into the living room and making my way to the kitchen, ignoring the television that was set on the news. Something about flurries later on? I went to open the swinging door but stopped when it opened an inch.

"I don't know what to do about Joey." I tipped my head to the side at the sound of my mother's voice.

Where's everyone else?

"What do you mean?" That answered my question as I heard my dad's voice and a small fight in the distance of the kitchen. I think it was over who get the waffles first.

"I mean, he's been laying around for days now and has slept through his alarm clock more than once." My mom hardly sounded worried it was more of an irritation.

"He's a teenager, what do you expect from him? All teenagers are night owls." I put my hand to the door, I don't know if I should feel touched that my dad is sticking up for me or offended since i've been going to bed at seven o'clock in the evening for the past week.

"Yeah, but… his grades are going down too, and his attitude towards us is dwindling. Dwindling." She repeats the word to emphasize her point.

The sound of Liv's voice perked me up, "Come on you guys. Give him a break. With everything that's going on and me n' Maddie setting up our futures, maybe… Joey's just having hard time finding his."

I wasn't one to swear. Hell! That was Maddie's area, but I won't sit here and let them talk about me when half the things they're saying is false.

One, I had joined so many after school volunteering and clubs I could get a free ride to college if I wanted to. Number two, I was gonna grow up to be a Robotics service field technician. Number three, I have been getting twelve hours of sleep a night. So there is nothing they should be talking about.

"Yeah Liv's right, but what about his obsessions over cats and comic books. I mean that can't be healthy." Maddie sounded just like our mom, concerned but annoyed.

I already wasted ten minutes of my day and I don't plan on missing anymore.

I slammed my foot down and quickly pushed past the swinging door, trying to zone out the faces staring at me. I walk over to the granite island and take an apple from a brown bowl.

I look up to smile at Parker then spin around on my heels and slowly walk out of the kitchen pretending not to hear the voices that picked back up when I left the room.

Now that i'm back in my shared room I move to the wide wooden dresser sitting in between the beds and take out a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a picture of a robot and a brown zip up sweater.

After getting dressed and throwing on a pair of black converses I headed back down stares to start the day.

In the rush of the morning I forgot to tell my parents what happened when I woke up but after they're little talk s'morning I was more than pleased to just shrug it off and if it did happen again I would just go to the doctor.

Downstairs I found everyone freshened up and their bags pulled over their shoulders. Great. I made them have to wait for me, again.

I skipped the last step of the stairs and faked my joy as I smiled at each one of my siblings and greeted them 'good morning'.


	2. Something strange

_Nine hours ago…_

The ten o'clock bell ringing split through the classroom making a few students jump in shock. I shook my head at the stupid bell.

They really need to fix it. The sound is like a cat shrieking and claws scraping up against a black board, the bell was truly a cruel noise.

I stand up from my desk and pack my math books into my dark blue backpack and right when I zip up the contents inside a plump girl in a black jacket and grey shirt stalks over to me.

"Hi Willow." I say not looking up from my bag as I continue putting my pencils away.

"Hey Joey!" She practically screamed in my ear. I would be lying if I said she never scared me but last month when Maddie was having a garage sale, Willow bought everything I used to have. Talk about creepy.

It was kinda nice to know I wasn't all that putrid and that there was an actual girl who had a crush on me. I just wished it wasn't her. She's cool and all but I really don't see her in that way, she's just a good friend.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized she was rambling on about random things. I really need to start paying attention more. What's wrong with me?

"Sorry Willow, but I have to go to lunch. Have a good day though." While walking out I hear her squeaky voice yell a quick bye.

I shake my head again which must have been the fiftieth time today. Usually i'm focused and run away from Willow. Today feels… off, like i'm not acting like the real me-personality I mean.

My eyes were focused on the ground as I sped through the hallways turning left and right at turns. I had to duck out of the way from a flying basketball twice on the way to my locker. As I passed the porcupine statue I stopped dead in my tracks.

Something was wrong and I could feel it. A stinging feeling pressed into my temples and I could feel myself swagging. Blurs of colors passing by at a fast rate made me want to vomit. It wasn't beautiful, it was horrid. I was scared and filled with worry. What's wrong with me?

Pain radiated throughout my head spreading down to my chest. I jerked my hand out in front of me to grip anything nearby to stop myself from falling over.

The feeling of someone's skin touches my fingertips and I suck in a sharp breath. The person must have turned around because I could feel them place their hand on my shoulder.

"C-cc-c yy-aa-a me…" Jumbled up words is all I could make out. Were they talking to me? "Calm d-d-dn."

I wanted to speak but my words died in my throat as my vision cleared up and I see a brown haired boy in my face. "Ige!" I yelped and stepped back accidently knocking into somebody.

The person I backed into pushed me forward making me stumble a few steps. "Whoah! Are you ok Joey?"

I look down ashamed for my act in front of someone I looked up to. "No reason to worry, Diggie. I'm perfectly fine, better than perfect, I'm fantastic." I beam up at him and side step from his arms. "Sorry for scaring you, it was just a... a… reaction. From a bad… test? Yeah, I got a bad grade on a test. Bye."

I hurry away trying to push the worry face of my role model out of my head.

Since I told myself the second time an attack, can I call that? An attack? Hmm… I guess so? Anyways it happened again and it was worse than the first one. I should just head straight to my mom's office and tell her what's going on.

As I pass lockers and students on my way to the office a certain smell hits my nose and I stopped mid step. Nacho Monday. I lick my lips in hunger.

Now that I think about it, I only had half an apple this morning. I barely even registered my stomach was growling. How long has it been doing that?

If I went to mom now, I probably won't get lunch and if I don't get something to eat the chances of me getting another attack was probable. But if I get lunch I might have an attack in the middle of the cafeteria and that would make everyone go crazy.

I sigh out loud and the sounds coming from my stomach aren't helping. I take a small step towards the white doors that are latched onto the wall keeping them from closing.

From here I could see the small line of students waiting for food and the thing on the trays made my heart flutter in my chest.

Nachos.

My favorite lunch day of all glorious cheese slowly drizzling onto the imperfect shaped chips, the beautifully cooked beef sizzling and the best part is that it's topped with any ingredient.

My eyes burn with the picture of nachos. Making my mind up quickly I immediately dash to the end of the line, dodging trays of food and people.

Nothing will get in my way.


	3. Your dreams

_Four hours ago…_

I've never been so humiliated in my life! Liv got a new water fountain for the school and when she allowed me to be the first to take a drink, Parker poured a bucket of water over my head in front of the entire school!

To make things worse i'm sitting on our couch that I just cleaned yesterday in the middle of the living room soaked head to toe. When I asked to go and change they just told me to 'Man-up'.

I put two fingers to my temple and rubbed it absently. My head was beginning to feel like little needles repeatedly jabbing into my skull. I was forced to hear this oh so important family meeting about something to deal with our dad.

 _It's probably something stupid anyways..._

Liv sat in the chair angled away from the couch, Parker was on my right side and on the other end of the couch was Maddie who were all engrossed in their tablets to even notice me looking at them.

A sudden horn wailing throughout the living room made everyone jump and cover their faces in defense, while I lightly squeezed the bridge of my nose as my headache worsened ten folds and shut my eyes quickly as the horn went off again.

I wanted nothing more than to shove that horn where the sun doesn't shine. The throbbing in my head repeated once again continuing its steady pounding.

I let out a loud sigh irritated, "Can you get on with it now? I want to change out of these wet clothes." I glared down at Parker. He either saw my expression and ignored it or wasn't paying attention at all.

"You guys know it's my dream to be a college basketball coach." Dad started.

Mom quickly continued for him, "And we've seen how you guys did with Parker going into the high school that we thought…" She looked over to him who sighed in response.

"I've been promoted a job over at the university-" Liv cut him off by clapping her hands quickly together and practically bouncing in her chair with excitement.

"Oh were so proud of you!" She beams happily at our dad with that expression that means everything is perfect.

"But it's two hours away and that means... I would have to be staying in an apartment near the university and won't be home most of the time."

I watched carefully as my sister's smile fell faster than a ball being dropped. For a moment I actually felt bad for her as she looked like a crushed puppy.

Everyone jerked up straight and the look of sorrow planted itself on each one of their faces. I sighed heavily as a feeling of lead sitting on the bottom of my stomach worsened.

Today felt like it was destined to hurt. To swallow everyone's feeling and teach us a lesson. It didn't feel right. How could our dad just leave us? Me?

I blinked hard as tear pricked at the corner of my eyes, I couldn't deal with this right now. Please not right now. I begged to myself in my head as I was the only one who usually listened.

My chest was on fire and all the sounds around me seemed to wither away. Was this a panic attack? I tried shaking away the effects but they held on tight as the small motion made it all worse.

I had to leave. I needed to be alone.

I forced my body upwards and pushed my tight muscles in the direction of my bedroom. The room I was in was closing in on me, the air was disappearing. My thoughts were cluttering up in my head as I couldn't reach out and touch one.

My body quivered in the light as the eyes of my family slowly turned their attention on me. Was I having another attack?

The question scared me enough to make my hands tighten into fists and shake like there was an earthquake. Needles stabbed into the tips of my fingers and my vision was in and out. I wanted nothing more than to be invisible.

I could still feel my legs trotting at a fast pace. Only the adrenaline pumping through my blood made me rush to get to the white stair case.

I roughly heaved myself up on the first step pushing away a set of hands and ignoring the barely conceivable words running out of my parents mouths.

The carpet under me felt as though it was frozen ice trying to make me slip and crack my head open, the limbs connected to my brain failed to follow orders as I kept grabbing my right arm with my left hand keeping it close to my cold wet chest.

A hot searing pain split through my skull a second later as I bit down as hard as I could on my tongue. The metallic taste reached me and I swallowed hard.

I was at the last step. Time didn't have meaning anymore, it was a mere idea in my head, the ever lasting pain rupturing from my insides was my only timer.

As the headache went down a few notches I used all my willpower to sprint through the hallway like a bat out of hell slamming the wooden door in my sibling faces not caring if they were hurt or not.

The last thing on my mind told me not to worry that there were more issues at hand, and it was my last thought as I sank down to the tile floor holding myself in my arms, tears running down my face like a waterfall, stabbing at my gut came faster and harder, and my eyesight turned white.

The pain was so unbearable my breathing came in short labored beats. It made me want to die. To ask for the hands of heaven to take me out of the misery I was suddenly aware of.

It felt like an eternity until the pain had began to subside and I could actually see again. No words left my mouth.

The attacks were getting worse not only were they affecting my vision but as I look down red stains hid under my nails making me back up in horror. My back touches the closed door as I stare wide eyes at the pieces of my own flesh were torn and flaking down my arms.

I barely even registered my screams until loud knocking sounded on the door. The vibration I felt on my back from it gave me the only source of realization.

I jumped up tugging my shirt over my head and throwing it on the ground like it's fire as I all but walk to the sink turning on the rushing water. I had to clean my mess up. Glancing down at the floor I noticed the blood stains on the tiles in small pools and my shirt laying next to it, then at my arms which wasn't in any better condition.

In mid panic I pick up the green washcloth closest to me and dab my skin before turning it into strong downwards motions. They can't find out. They can't find out...

My scrubbing turned into hard fast strokes, blood wouldn't stop dripping out from a certain open cut right above my wrist. It was beginning to sting and the soft knocks from my mom turned into thunderous banging and yelling, it made me wince in fear.

"I'm so stupid." I kept whispering to myself in a hush tone.

I'm open to suggestions for the story since i'm kind of at writers block. And sorry for being so late but like I said 'writers block'


End file.
